InkSpell
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: AU: Sakuno Ryuzaki, an upcoming mangaka and total man-hater, learns through drawing and writing that multiple personalities can help a girl in writing a number one, best-selling manga and getting revenge.
1. Day 1: A Failed Mangaka

**A/N:** Hi Everyone, it's been awhile, but I think this is a quirky, fun story for you all! It's an AU, and they're kinda OOC but it fits with the plot. If you feel something needs changing don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to change it! Reviews would be awesome, but constructive criticism is also totally welcome! I'd like to fix any mistakes or anything in my writing. Flames are accepted only if there is something behind it. Don't just badmouth the fic just because you felt like it and if you do flame it at least log into your account if you have one so I would be able to talk to you about anything I could do to change the way you feel about it.

**Summary:**AU: Sakuno Ryuzaki, an upcoming mangaka and total man-hater, learns through drawing and writing that multiple personalities can help a girl in writing a number one, best-selling manga and getting revenge.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from PoT, except for the plot and OC's in the midst of the story! :o)

* * *

_**Day 1: A Failed Mangaka**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Good morning, Tokyo! This is your wonderful and ever stunning DJ Eiji Kikumaru! I hope everyone is getting out of their pajamas and embracing the morning as if it was…"_

"A-ah…it's too early in the morning for DJ Kikumaru. I wanna sleeeeeep, besides it's only six thirty…WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm gonna be late!"

It was a Tuesday morning as 22-year-old Sakuno Ryuzaki compiled her papers (the ones she had been previously sleeping on) together. Avoiding the mounds of clothes, underwear, and papered mess, she quickly ran into her laundry basket where she found a pair of clothes she wore recently to a get together.

'_It doesn't smell that bad, I guess. I'll air it out while I finish getting changed.'_

Hanging the pants and top on a hanger, she swiftly ran into the bathroom for a quick brush of the teeth. In about five minutes she stumbled out of the closet-sized washroom and shoved her clothes on, spraying herself with a pint of body spray. Satisfied with her ten minute readiness, she grabbed her flip flops and papers and charged out the door.

"Taxi!"

* * *

Ryoma Echizen was not having a very good morning at all. First, he found that he was missing one of his case files-which he put endless hours of work on. Then, as he was on his way to work, some crazy bitch (who obviously didn't look in the mirror before leaving the house) had to run into him and then having the audacity to tell him to watch where he was walking. Now, he was sitting in his office, listening to his client complain about how he was doing his job. Fuck life.

"Ah, Mr. Echizen, Miss Goto is here to see you. She says it's urgent."

"Tell her to come in. Mr. Randolph, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this meeting short for today. We'll pick this conversation up tomorrow."

"Bu-but what about my divorce? My wife says she's going to-"

"Yes, Mr. Randolph I know how you feel. I'll figure something out about the money. For now I suggest you go home and relax. Mr. Aoki, please show Mr. Randolph out and give him some taxi fare."

"Will do Mr. Echizen, would you like to see Miss Goto now?"

"Let her in."

* * *

Huffing due to lack of oxygen, Sakuno clutched the strap of her messenger bag as she entered the publication offices.

"Hi, I have a s-seven o'clock appointment with Mr. Takeshi Momoshiro."

"Hmm? You're fifteen minutes late. He doesn't take late appointments."

"I'm really sorry! I won't take up more than the time allotted for my appointment, but if only I could speak with him for a bit? Please? I forgot to set my alarm clock."

"I'll phone him and see if he'll take you in. By the way, if he says yes, you might want to fix the nest in your hair."

"…"

"Hello Mr. Momoshiro. This is Ms. Ishii at the reception. I have your seven o'clock here. She was wondering if she could come in and speak with you?"

Blushing furiously, Sakuno found a lot of interest in the wall clock. How could she be so stupid as to oversleep! She might've just ruined a perfectly good chance.

"…alright I'll tell her. Have a good day. Mr. Momoshiro says he would've taken you if you arrived on time, but he has other business to attend to now. He said to mention that there's another publication company in the southern end of Tokyo. It'll take about 90 minutes to get there; the train might be faster though."

Poor Sakuno's brain couldn't register anything past 'time.' This meeting had been planned for months and she had worked hard on her writing for those months and she wasn't going to let them go to waste. Momoshiro Publications was the largest publication franchise around and she wasn't going to waste train fare to go to a lesser branch. However, she didn't know how to handle the situation exactly. What poor Sakuno didn't know was that everyone had a different personality under the surface and hers was about to come out and play.

"…"

"I'm sorry Miss Ryuzaki, I didn't quite hear you."

"You can tell Takeshi that he can shove his late policy up his ass where the sun don't shine! I'm going in regardless."

"Miss Ryuzaki, you are forcing me to call security."

"Then fuck off and call."

As Sakuno strutted into the office of Takeshi Momoshiro, she felt herself overflowing with a person's power. Her stride was balanced and firm as her shoulders rolled back giving her the look of confidence. Her eyes were filled with intensity and she slammed open the office door.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm your seven o'clock. The one you refused to see due to tardiness."

"Oh yes, Miss Ryuzaki if I'm correct?"

"That's correct. Now take a fucking look at my work."

"If I take a glance at it will you leave me in peace?"

"You're damn correct."

"Hand it over."

* * *

"Ryoma, so due to termite infestation, they asked a lot of us to move out. I would ask to live with my parents for the time being, but it's their anniversary and I don't want to bother them. So can I move in with you?"

"I don't care, but your body is paying for room and board."

"Huh? Pervert!"

"We might as well start now. Consider this a down payment."

"Wai-mnfmm. Ahhh! R-Ryoma, don't touch there! Haaaahh St-stop! Th-this is your office! Ahh..mmm.."

"Thought so."

* * *

"This manga sucks."

"What? What the hell is wrong with it?"

"First of all, there's a lot that needs to be improved regarding your drawings; their facial expressions aren't right in some chapters. Second, your writing seems to have been taken off a Saturday night soap. It's cheesy and no one would say that stuff in real life. Third, you can barely grasp the situation; all you're reading this from is the best friend's point of view and the female protagonist. How do the male and the other woman feel about the situation?

"Oook, but what about the plot?"

"It's good, but only if you fixed the other details I mentioned."

"If I fix it, can I show you one more time if it's worthy of being published by your company?"

"Hmmm...I'll give you a year. Come back and show me what you've got and I'll make my final decision then. Until then leave my office."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. No need to be so pushy."

"You're lucky I stopped security from coming."

"You're my hero."

After she closed the door behind her, she let out a sigh as she regained her composure. Well there were upsides and downsides to all of this. The upside was that she totally badmouthed the president of Momoshiro Publications and he didn't get mad at her, but the downside was that she had to come up with a better storyline in one year and then reappear before the guy she just badmouthed. If the next copy turned out bad, she was totally screwed.


	2. Day 2: Back to the Basics

**Summary:**AU: Sakuno Ryuzaki, an upcoming mangaka and total man-hater, learns through drawing and writing that multiple personalities can help a girl in writing a number one, best-selling manga and getting revenge.

* * *

_**Day 2: Back to the Basics**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakuno arrived back to her apartment where she was met with the same mess as always-a multitude of papers, clothes, underwear, and all sorts of miscellaneous items covering the floor, counters, and furniture. Shoving some objects aside, she slumped onto a portion of the sofa as she looked over her rejected manga.

"Hmmmm...Aria's eyes need to be more expressive here and their relationship in this chapter is portrayed to weakly. Ah! Why did I put that? He shouldn't be so forceful there! And the big breasted chick has lopsided breasts! Pen, pen, where's a pen!"

After scrambling through a few drawers for a pen and paper, Sakuno began to take note of items that needed to be fixed. As she spread herself out and worked on her manga, the day moved along changing from the hot, perspiring afternoon heat to the cool breeze of the night. It was a quarter to eleven when she finished her first chapter. Shuffling the papers together, she began to reread her work and frowned when she realized that her 'improved' chapter was practically the same as her original. The characters were still as superficial as they were in the beginning.

Grabbing a new wad of paper she sat down and began once again.

Hour after hour passed by as Sakuno worked diligently. The sounds of lead grinding against paper with minor intervals of erasing could be heard throughout the room. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as she scrunched up her face in deep thought. This act continued as the clock ticked away; four hours had passed by the young mangaka. With a few more adjustments she had completed her third draft of the first chapter.

Not long before she began to review it did a scowl appear on her face. Not only did her 'new and improved' characters seem phony but they were also downright cheesy! Now frustrated beyond reasoning Sakuno wanted to get rid of it-everything she had! She was going to start back at the beginning with a fresh start. Scanning the kitchen, she took notice of where everything was and grabbing a black garbage bag, she began to throw everything out. Paper, office supplies, mangas in progress, food, pots and pans, kitchen utensils, anything she could get her hands on went in the trash bag. Within half-an-hour the kitchen was empty and as clean as it had ever looked. Grabbing another garbage bag, she moved on to do the same in the family room and bedroom.

It was now seven in the morning and Sakuno Ryuzaki was fast asleep on her once hidden mattress. In the corner there was a compilation of trash bags, each tied and ready to be collected by the garbage truck.

When Sakuno woke up it was around two-thirty in the afternoon. Putting on her sneakers, she left the apartment looking for a new place to live-one where she would be able to begin fresh. As she left the building, the sticky, humid air clung to her skin resulting in a formation of sweat on her face. Wiping her brow, she continued her walk to the bookstore.

* * *

"Welcome back, Miss Ryuzaki! What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for housing brochures? Apartments preferably."

"We have some by the magazine stand. It's to your immediate left."

"Thanks Yuhi."

After browsing through the aisles she finally found the magazines she was looking for. Picking up a few, she plopped herself down on the nearest couch and began browsing through them. Some of the cheaper places were slightly disgusting to live in and the more nicer ones were way way out of her price range. Maybe she would have to try a different magazine?

After a couple hours more of strenuous browsing, she finally found a decently affordable place-Sunny Hills Apartment Complex. She would first have to speak with Mrs. Tachibana about the rent and see if she would be able to move in.

Picking up the magazine, she headed to the manga stand and grabbed about seven different ones before heading to the checkout. She was going to start from the beginning and become a mangaka that would take the world by storm.


End file.
